Aquarius
in " "}} |english voice=Jessica Cavanagh |key= |image gallery= yes }} Aquarius (アクエリアス Akueriasu), "The Water Bearer" (宝瓶宮 Hōheikyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key was owned by Lucy Heartfilia until she sacrificed it in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 21-24 Appearance Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, curvy, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seems to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle. This design reflects her respective zodiac sign; "Aquarius" is often depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which a pouring stream of water emerges. Personality Aquarius is a moody and ill-tempered Celestial Spirit who often threatens to kill her owner, Lucy. While other Celestial Spirits serve Lucy obediently, Aquarius is irritated by her. When summoned, Aquarius will either attack the opponent, Lucy, or both of them, depending on her mood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 10-11 Despite this, Aquarius does care for Lucy's well-being.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384 Pages 1-22 She is very kind and loving towards her boyfriend, Scorpio, to whom she shows a completely different side of herself. Additionally, she threatens Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio lest Lucy become a "drowned corpse."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 17 When Lucy is in her presence, Aquarius tends to make remarks about having a boyfriend since Lucy doesn't have one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 1 As time progresses, however, Aquarius' attitude toward Lucy becomes more lenient.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 18 History Aquarius' previous master had been Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. When Layla retired from her work as a Mage because of her health problems, she entrusted Aquarius' Key to another Mage with instructions to present it to Lucy if she chose to be a Celestial Spirit Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 17 Aquarius' key was the first key that Lucy ever received.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 18 Because there weren't any other children to play with, Lucy would summon Aquarius as a playmate. This greatly infuriated Aquarius, however, learning why Lucy summoned her, the celestial spirit couldn't help but feel bad for the girl.Fairy Tail Anime Episode 204 Synopsis Macao arc As Natsu Dragneel fights Bora, Lucy summons Aquarius to haul Bora's ship, which is full of kidnapped girls about to be sold into slavery, towards the harbor. Happy shows a friendly interest in Aquarius as she looks like a fish but she doesn't respond about that compliment. After doing her job (and purposely washing Lucy ashore as well), she states her desire to not be bothered for a week as her boyfriend is taking her on a vacation. Before she leaves, she informs Lucy that she has a boyfriend whereas Lucy does not.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 46-51 Galuna Island arc Aquarius is called forth once more when Lucy battles Sherry, to deal with Sherry's Doll Attack. Sherry notes that Aquarius is a powerful Spirit so she gains control of Aquarius. However, Aquarius attacks Sherry along with Lucy because she does not like being controlled. Before leaving, Aquarius berates Lucy's personality, claiming that it is the reason the latter hasn't and will never get a boyfriend like she has.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 8-14 Phantom Lord arc It is mentioned by Lucy that Aquarius gave her a very painful punishment (spanking) for losing her keys after she was kidnapped by the members of Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 7 Loke arc Aquarius is summoned along with all of the rest of Lucy's spirits when they are confronted by the Celestial Spirit King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 14 Tower of Heaven arc Aquarius is summoned again when Juvia Lockser is controlled by Vidaldus Taka. Juvia liquefies herself and Lucy takes advantage of the situation to summon the Spirit through Juvia. Aquarius attacks everyone as Juvia and Lucy join hands to use Unison Raid. After defeating Vidaldus with both attacks, Aquarius mouths off at Lucy, saying that Lucy should not summon her in such a strange place again, or Aquarius will kill her. She even comments if Lucy will ever summon her from a toilet bowl next time. She leaves again, saying not to summon her for two weeks and tells Lucy to get a boyfriend as usual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 13-20 Oración Seis arc Lucy summons Aquarius in her battle against Angel, since the battle is taking place at a river. Desperate to defeat Angel, Lucy tells Aquarius that the Spirit is free to do anything, including attacking Lucy as well, as long as Angel is defeated. Aquarius agrees, but is quickly removed from the battle when Angel summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius' boyfriend—a fact that Angel was aware of, but Lucy was not. Aquarius threatens Lucy not to say a word about her usual ill-tempered behavior to her boyfriend, or Lucy shall suffer the consequences. The two Celestial Spirits then go off on a date with Angel's permission, much to Lucy's chagrin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 15-17 Edolas arc After Hughes dumps both Natsu and Lucy into a pond as they rode on the Hell Coaster, Lucy summons Aquarius to fight Hughes. Aquarius tries to attack him, but then realizes that she is unable to control the water, as it is within Hughes' power. He sends Aquarius' attack back at her and she screams for Lucy to take cover of the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 17-20 Tenrou Island arc While fighting Freed Justine and Bickslow, Cana Alberona uses The Prayer's Fountain card, which gives Lucy an opportunity to summon Aquarius. She angrily wave-slashes everyone as usual. However, Aquarius doesn't pick on Lucy but chooses to bicker with Cana instead, saying that all women are her enemies and that just being 'firm and bouncy' doesn't count as 'justice'. Aquarius also deems zero points for Cana as a woman. Through this argument, Lucy takes note of how similar Cana and Aquarius are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 9-13 Key of The Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Aquarius surprises Lucy and her friends when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World for a welcome back party. During the party, Aquarius talks to Juvia, noting that Juvia was the one who once used Unison Raid with Lucy when they fought Vidaldus. Aquarius then asks her if she has a boyfriend, causing Juvia to blush and say no to her, which Aquarius concludes that she would become like Lucy. During the entire party, Aquarius accompanies Juvia and holds hands with her during the group's departure, signaling the start of a good friendship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-17 On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Aquarius is summoned within a giant water sphere by Lucy during the Naval Battle event, declaring the water to be her playground as she prepares to attack. However, Juvia Lockser uses a spell in the water that creates a whirlpool-like effect, surprising Aquarius as she notes that Juvia's abilities are on par with her own. Observing the happenings, Aquarius declares her intentions to leave, stating that the battle won't end well. Despite Lucy telling her she's the one she can most count on in the water, Aquarius blushes and tells Lucy that she has a date and leaves, much to her summoner's annoyance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 5-9 Later on, after Uosuke defeats Pisces by using Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone, Lucy takes this chance to summon Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 10 Aquarius then uses her Water Pillar spell to send Uosuke spinning through a wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 18 On July 7, the Eclipse Gate is opened and in order to seal it and stop the inflow of Dragons, Lucy and Yukino summon all 12 zodiac spirits, with Aquarius among them. Aquarius is encased in an aura of Magic and flies with the other 11 spirits to the gate. Despite the attempts of the Dragons to get through, Aquarius and the other spirits, through their hard work, are successful in forcing the gate to close and repelling their attempted invasion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Eclipse Celestial Spirit arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartarus arc After the events that transpired during the Dragon invasion, Lucy and her comrades confront the Demons of Tartarus. However, Underworld King Mard Geer uses his Curse to trap everyone within Cube, leaving Lucy as the sole human walking about. Eventually, Lucy is cornered by Jackal's explosive Curse while riding waves, promoting the former to summon Aquarius with the water in the vicinity. With three spirits summoned simultaneously, Lucy falls into the water as she begs them to defeat the Demons. Aquarius can only comment on Lucy's foolish actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 19 Telling Lucy to stay back, Aquarius instantly springs into action, using her urn to summon a huge whirlpool of water that catches up Jackal, Lamy and Torafusa. As Virgo and Loke scream for Lucy to close one of the gates, Torafusa catches Aquarius off-guard by revealing that he can easily maneuver in the water, rushing at her and slicing her open with his blade-like forearms. With Jackal concurrently blasting away Virgo and Loke, Lucy is left completely defenseless, and, abandoned and bleeding on the ground, Aquarius can only watch as the three Demons approach and begin to assault her owner. However, as Jackal moves to blow Lucy up for good, Aquarius hastily pulls herself up and rushes to the Celestial Spirit Mage's aid, grabbing her and using a torrent of water to push Jackal back. Commenting that she knows none of Lucy's Spirits have the power to defeat the Tartarus members, Aquarius states that she still believes there is a way they can win: Lucy must summon the Celestial Spirit King. When Lucy questions how this is possible when the Celestial Spirit King has no key, Aquarius explains that there is only one technique for calling him: Lucy must use a substitution method by breaking one of the golden zodiac keys she has a close bond with. Shocked, Lucy cries that she would never do such a thing, though Aquarius ignores her, telling the Mage to break her key. Aquarius adds that breaking the key won't kill her, but will merely make her unable to leave the Spirit World. When Lucy refuses once again, Aquarius states that she always hated her and only put up with her because of a deep respect for Layla. Commenting that she won't miss being summoned, Aquarius screams for Lucy to step up and save her friends, and, with no other choice, Lucy tearfully raises her key. As Lucy calls forth the Celestial Spirit King and shatters the mermaid's key, Aquarius begins to weep, silently stating that though she hates Lucy, she will be sad to never meet her again. With her contract ended, she thanks Lucy for everything and returns to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 1-22 Magic and Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Aquarius uses Water Magic as her primary source of combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 46-51 Using her Magic, she is able to control water through her urn to hit opponents with great force, usually done via giant waves of waterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50 or through variations of beam attacks. She is a powerful Celestial Spirit; even after Loke, a "combat specialist",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6 became one of Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirits, Lucy considers Aquarius as strong as him or possibly even above his level of strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 18 *'Giant Wave Attack': An attack in which she absorbs water in her urn and hurls it with tremendous force. She can throw a yacht from a few hundred miles out at sea back to shore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 48-49 (Unnamed) *'Bubble Shot': A stream of big bubbles are released from Aquarius's urn, which hit the opponent with great force, multiple times. (Unnamed) *'Water Pillar': Aquarius swings her urn towards the target creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 16 (Unnamed) Levitation: Aquarius can float in the air.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aquarius cannot die unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Equipment Urn: It is a vase-like container that features curled handles that are symmetrically attached to opposite sides of the vase. It is embellished by dark blue rings studded with blue dots occupying the narrowed neck and the bottom rim of the container, with the widened center of the urn encompassed by a decorative helix-like pattern of blue stripes that are alternatively shaded. Aquarius utilizes this urn to cast her Water Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 46-51 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairies at the Beach Lucy originally summons Aquarius to punish her teammates who are causing mischief at the beach where she is waiting for the Sorcerer Magazine staff who are supposed to do a photo shoot with her for their latest cover. However, Aquarius only laughs at Lucy and switches with Taurus.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 10-12 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Aquarius appears as the harsh swimming instructor of Fairy Academy who is able to send people flying from her pool. When called by Lucy, she unleashes a great wave of water from a giant hose that flooded the whole campus, in an attempt to get rid of the students from Courage Academy.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Aquarius, along with Virgo, appears at Ryuzetsu Land swimming behind Erza and Lucy. When Lucy then asks why they came, Aquarius is quick to get angry at Lucy and sends her flying away with her water.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Aquarius appears as a supporting character for Lucy in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Aquarius appears as a support character for Lucy in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia * She was originally only able to be summoned by Lucy on Wednesdays.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 4, Celestial Spirit Profile Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "If you ever drop my key again... I will kill you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 48 *(Internal monologue) ''"My heart... it's burning up. Even though I hated that brat, even though I hated her... I just can't stop these feelings. Never seeing you again is going to be so lonely Lucy... thank you... for everything."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 22-23 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Needs Help